


It's cold in there...

by orphan_account



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, idk why i made this, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Contrary to the other band members, Brock was always cold. The winter was a freezing hell for him, he shivered all the time, especially when Dustin was close to him...





	It's cold in there...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic ever, plus i'm french and my English is awful... So anyway, here's the Fluff !

It was 11:30 p.m, Dustin and Brock had to share the same room. Brock was laying on the bed when Dustin entered the room.

"It's really cold in this room..." Dustin said.

"Yup", Brock replied, shivering as Dustin crawled in the bed, next to him.

"You're cold ?"

"A little bit..."

The singer grabbed the hoodie next to him, putting it on Brock's shoulders.

"Better ?" Dustin asked with a shy smile.

"Yes." Brock replied, smiling back.

They watched TV for a good 40 minutes until Brock fell asleep on Dustin's shoulder. The older man turned the TV off before putting the blanket over Brock and himself.

He wrapped his arms around the guitarist before whispering in his ear...

"Goodnight, love".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, this is very short but i'm too lazy for long fics...


End file.
